Los Elegidos: Harry y Bella Potter
by Camila Elizabeth Cullen Masen
Summary: Bella debe huir del mundo mágico por petición de Dumbledore y la orden, viajara a Forks a resguardarse del peligro sin esperar lo que se encontrara ahí ¿Qué pasara cuando ella deba volver y luchar junto a su hermano el Elegido?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: Ningún personaje es mío, todos son de las grandes Stephenie Meyer y J.K. Rowling yo solo los uso para desahogarme un rato.**

**Summary: Bella debe huir del mundo mágico por petición de Dumbledore y la Orden, viajará a Forks a resguardarse del peligro sin esperar lo que se encontrará ahí. ¿Qué pasará cuando deba volver y luchar junto a su hermano, el Elegido? ¿Edward le perdonará el que ella le haya mentido sobre quién era? ¿La apoyará en los peligros que se le vienen?**

**CAPITULO 1: HUYENDO**

Aún no logro comprender qué hago en este maldito avión. ¿Por qué acepté venir a este pueblo? El lindo, hermoso y conocido (nótese el sarcasmo) pueblo de Forks, bueno, tan siquiera era Forks y no LA. Se preguntarán porqué, ya que cualquier chica… esperen, ¿dije chica?, no, cualquier persona elegiría otro lugar más soleado. Pero yo no. Adoraba el clima de Londres, aunque también adoraba los días que hacía sol, pero como para soportar una temperatura de muerte… ¡JA! No, gracias, me quedo con Londres, prefiero Londres a cualquier otro lugar del mundo, y he ahí la otra cuestión. ¿Por qué demonios estoy subida en un avión, dirigiéndome a Forks con una maleta llena de todas mis cosas muggles…? No, realmente traía casi todas mis cosas, tuve que batallar para que me dejaran llevar mi varita, mi túnica y algunos libros, pero al final lo logré, gané, como casi siempre… Diablos, Bella, no pienses en eso. En fin, estoy aquí debido a mi director, amigo y protector Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Según él, para mí era más seguro estar alejada porque en el mundo mágico Voldemort me encontraría más rápido. ¿Y qué se supone que haría si llega a encontrarme entre los muggles? Nadie podría ayudarme… traté de negarme, pero toda la Orden se puso de su parte, incluso mi hermano.

Flash Back

- Chicos - nos llamó la señora Weasley -. Vengan, hay algo que deben saber - eso era seriamente extraño, nunca nos informaban de ninguna decisión que tomara la Orden… a menos que nos involucrara a nosotros, claro.

- Vamos - contestamos todos al unísono. Nos paramos y nos dirigimos a la cocina, donde estaban reunidos los miembros de la orden.

Entramos y nos sentamos en los lugares que, a pesar de no estar presentes en todas las reuniones, nos eran reservados. Solo los usábamos nosotros, incluso el lugar de Sirius que ya llevaba tiempo muerto estaba vacío. Nadie se sentaba en otro lugar que no fuera el suyo y a quien se sentaba en un lugar diferente todos lo miraban extrañados. Antes solía sentarme en otros lugares solo para molestar, pero ya no, no desde que Sirius murió y el que alguien se sentara en su lugar traía demasiados recuerdos… recuerdos nada buenos, recuerdos que dolían, tanto a mí como a Harry y a Lunático.

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Harry, sacándome de mi ensoñación.

- Bella se irá.

- ¡¿QUÉ? - preguntaron todos al unísono, yo estaba en shock por lo que había escuchado, no podía creerlo. ¿Que yo me iba? ¿A dónde?

- Pero, ¿cuándo? ¿A dónde irá? ¿Por qué se irá? - dijo Harry, formulando mis preguntas en voz alta – Bella, ¿por qué no nos habías dicho? - preguntó volteando a verme.

- No lo sabía, me acabo de enterar al igual que ustedes - miré a Dumbledore -. ¿Por qué, a dónde y cuándo? - pregunté seca, sabía que él era el causante de esto, pero me conocía muy poco si creía que me iba a ir así de fácil - ¿Sabes qué? No contestes - dije antes de que dijera una palabra -. No iré - Dumbledore rió.

- No serías tú si hubieras cedido así de sencillo, no serías hija de James si simplemente hubieras escuchado y cedido. Pero, por una vez, ¿podrías ser hija de Lily, solo esta vez?

- No.

-De acuerdo, te explicaré. Te irás al haber llegado a Hogwarts, después de la cena de principió de curso, lo haremos pasar por una desaparición. Te irás porque no es seguro para ti estar aquí, es más probable que te encuentre. Te harás pasar por una muggle llamada Isabella Marie Swan, hija de Renée y Charlie Swan, este último vive en Forks. Les hemos modificado la memoria, a ellos y a todo el pueblo. Están divorciados y ella acaba de casarse, su nuevo esposo es jugador de béisbol. Tu historia será que ella se quedaba en casa contigo mientras él viajaba, pero sentías que lo extrañabas demasiado, así que decidiste irte a vivir con tu padre durante un tiempo, el cual aún no tenemos definido. También irás a Forks porque hay un pueblo cercano, en la orilla del mar, llamado La Push, donde tienen muchas historias mitológicas, leyendas. Sabes que la mayoría de las leyendas son ciertas y queremos averiguar si éstas también lo son. Esa será tu misión.

- Al terminar la misión, ¿podré volver? - pregunté temerosa.

- No, aún no sabemos cuándo podrás volver. Deberás cambiar tu apariencia, siendo metamorfoga eso no será problema. Tendrás el cabello y los ojos como Charlie, la piel albina de Renée, serás torpe como Charlie, serás…

- Como una damisela en apuros - completé, interrumpiéndole.

- Sí - todos rieron, menos yo y Harry -. Serás como una damisela en apuros. Comprendan, es lo más seguro para ambos. Bella, tú ya sabes todas las cosas que te enseñarán en tus dos últimos años de Hogwarts, no será problema. Él sabe que tú eres más hábil que Harry, sabe que será más fácil si tú mueres, no porque Harry sea menos fuerte, si no porque él estará destrozado. No digo que tú no lo estarías, pero él sabe que tú estarás cegada por la ira. Harry se volverá débil si tú mueres y el mundo mágico caerá a los pies de Voldemort, y tu hermano y amigos estarán en él… así que tú decides. O te vas, o todos sufrirán por ello.

- De acuerdo, si es lo mejor para todos ustedes, me iré, pero primero debes decirme qué es lo que debo hacer.

Fin Flash Back

Y aquí estoy, por seguridad de toda la gente que amo, camino a Forks, Washington, para salvar el mundo de nuevo. Tan siquiera hay una bruja por aquí que sabe quién soy: Ángela Weber, una gran amiga.

**=DD Hola, otra vez yo y por favor no me maten e tenido una serie de complicaciones últimamente =SS **

Gracias a mi beta Ayla Padilla Zarate, gracias cariño, you are the best 


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes que nada, aclaro, este capitulo ya lo había subido, pero me han informado de ciertos errores, así que se los he quitado y aquí lo tienen de nuevo.**

**Disclamer: Ningún personaje es mío, todos son de las grandes Stephenie Meyer y J.K. Rowling yo solo los uso para desahogarme un rato**

**Summary: Bella debe huir del mundo mágico por petición de Dumbledore y la Orden, viajará a Forks a resguardarse del peligro sin esperar lo que se encontrará ahí. ¿Qué pasará cuando ella deba volver y luchar junto a su hermano el Elegido? ¿Edward le perdonará el que ella le haya mentido sobre quién era? ¿La apoyará en los peligros que se le vienen?**

**Le agradezco a Insommnia por avisarme de el pequeño detalle de la canción.**

**Para este capitulo recomendaría que escucharan la canción de Caraluna de Basilos.**

**Capitulo 2: Pesadilla **

- Bella.

- Dime, amor.

- Ven, baila conmigo - me estiró la mano para que yo la tomara.

- Sabes que no me gusta bailar, no sé hacerlo.

- Mmm… tendré que castigarte si no bailas con tu novio - me dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. Reí.

- De acuerdo, pero si me caigo y me fracturo algo es tu culpa - tomé la mano que me ofrecía, dejé que me arrastrara hasta la pista y comenzamos a bailar, él tenía una amplia sonrisa en el rostro y un brillo en los ojos que no supe identificar.

- Te ves hermosa esta noche - sentí mi cabello y mi rostro enrojecerse, bajé la mirada avergonzada -. Y aún más hermosa cuando te sonrojas, pero prefiero tu cabello normal, como lo tenía tu madre - sonreí ante eso.

Muchas personas decían que yo era la viva imagen de mi madre excepto por los ojos, que eran los de mi padre. Seguí con la cabeza baja, pero volví mi cabello a su color normal.

Bella - dijo en tono de advertencia -. Mírame - alcé la vista para encontrarme con esos ojos grisáceos que tanto adoraba.

De repente todo se volvió obscuro y con la misma rapidez con la que se había ido la luz volvió, pero diferente, más débil, tenue. Miré a mi alrededor, ya no estábamos en el Gran Comedor, solo éramos Harry, él y yo.

Harry y yo íbamos vestidos con una playera que traía los colores de Gryffindor y él traía el uniforme de Hufflepuff. Los tres estamos en el suelo, junto a una copa que brillaba.

Miré a mi alrededor. Ya había visto antes este lugar. Era un cementerio, cerca había una tumba grande. Me acerqué para ver lo que decía.

THOMAS RIDDLE

¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre antes? Riddle, Riddle, diablos Riddle.

- Harry, tenemos que salir de aquí.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - señalé la lápida, Harry leyó lo que decía.

- Thomas Riddle. He oído eso antes. ¿Quién es Thomas Riddle?

- Tom Riddle, Voldemort - Harry me miró con los ojos como platos.

De pronto, una luz se prendió y nos permitió ver un pasillo por el cual se veía una sombra de un hombre bajo y algo encorvado. Traía algo en sus manos, en seguida lo reconocí.

- HARRY, CORRE, AMBOS, TOMEN LA COPA Y VÁYANSE - grité presa del pánico, no quería que nada le pasara a ninguno de ellos, los amaba, a ambos.

- Amo - dijo el hombre que estaba frente nuestro -. ¿A quién mato primero? - yo estaba paralizada en mi sitio, por el rabillo del ojo vi a Harry acercarse a la copa.

- A ella - respondió una voz que provenía del bulto que traía el hombre que estaba frente a nosotros -. Es la que más problemas nos ha dado, es más peligrosa.

Observé cómo el hombre obedecía, levantó su varita, yo cerré los ojos esperando el golpe final. Por fin estaría con mis padres, los vería de nuevo y aún muerta ayudaría a Harry y haría lo que fuera porque él y mis amigos fueran felices. Incluso ÉL, aunque no fuera conmigo, pero quería que fuera feliz.

- Avada Kedavra - escuché que murmuraba aquel hombre.

- ¡No! - de repente sentí que caía al suelo y abrí los ojos de golpe, solo para verlo caer y fue cuando mi mundo se desmoronó.

- No, ¡Cedric no! - me acerque a él. Miré su rostro con una mueca de dolor en él, sus ojos sin esa chispa de vida que tanto amaba. Opacos, como una estrella sin luz, así lo sentí. No fui consciente de nada más, solo de 2 cosas, furia y dolor, como agujas directas en mi corazón.

- ¿Señorita? - sentí que me hablaban mientras me sacudían - ¿Señorita? - lentamente abrí los ojos, una azafata estaba frente a mí con rostro de preocupación - ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Sí, gracias- dije cortante.

- Pero estaba gritando y…

- Sí, fue una pesadilla, gracias - le dije en el mismo tono.

Le di la espalda y miré por la escotilla, el cielo ya estaba más oscuro. No faltaba mucho para llegar al aeropuerto, ahí me estaría esperando Charlie.

Minutos después se escuchó la voz del piloto anunciando el próximo aterrizaje, me coloqué el cinturón y esperé pacientemente y sin mucho entusiasmo esta vida de muggle.

-O-

- Así que, ¿cómo has estado, Bella?- me pregunto Charlie

- Bien, gracias.

Nos sumimos en un incómodo silencio, ya íbamos en la patrulla de Charlie, yo iba viendo el paisaje. Todo era tan verde, me sentía expuesta, como si pudieran atacarme en cualquier momento. Extrañaba esa seguridad que sentía en Hogwarts y en La Madriguera, extrañaba a Harry a pesar de que solo unas horas atrás no lo veía, nunca nos separamos. Desde la muerte de nuestros padres siempre estuvimos juntos, siempre fuimos el punto de apoyo para el otro. Sentí cómo las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos y me apresuré a secar la evidencia. ¿Qué me sucedía? Nunca había sido débil, solo cuando murió Cedric lloré, lloré hasta quedarme dormida y al despertar seguí llorando.

Flash Back

- Bella, debes salir de aquí pequeña.

- Lo siento Harry, pero duele y duele demasiado, él era el único hombre al que he amado en mi vida, ¿entiendes?

- Sí, te comprendo, pero debes salir adelante, debes superarlo. A él no le hubiera gustado verte así, Cedric amaba verte sonreír.

- Pero él estaría aquí si no fuera por mí.

- No estás insinuando lo que creo que estás insinuando, ¿verdad? - yo bajé la mirada, claro que estaba insinuando eso.

- Isabella Lilian Potter Evans - me dijo tratando de no comenzar a gritarme.

- ¿Qué? - dije inocentemente.

- ¿Sabes por qué él se sacrificó por ti? - preguntó y sin esperar respuesta continuó - Se sacrificó porque te amaba y prefería morir en tu lugar porque quería que tu vivieras, con o sin él, eso no importa, lo que importa es que tú seas feliz. Es lo que él quería y te aseguro que sigue queriendo, tu felicidad - suspiré.

- Odio cuando tienes la razón.

- Lo sé.

- De acuerdo, lo superaré.

Fin Flash Back

La canción "Caraluna" de Bacilos empezó a sonar en la radio. Charlie hizo amago de cambiarle, pero lo detuve.

No, déjala, me gusta la música en español - además de que sabía hablarlo perfectamente (reglas de etiqueta de tía Petunia) y esa canción me recordaba a Cedric.

Durante mucho tiempo todo me recordaba a él, tardé mucho en volver a la normalidad y aún así nunca logré superarlo, nunca volví a ser la misma.

Llegamos - dijo Charlie sacándome de mis pensamientos bruscamente.

Abrí la puerta y salí admirando la casa que se alzaba ante mí, era azul cielo y la puerta y ventanas eran blancas, muy hermosa. Charlie se dirigió al baúl del auto para sacar mis bolsas, fui a ayudarlo y caminamos juntos a la puerta. El abrió con unas llaves con una B (las traía en la bolsa del pantalón) y al entrar me las extendió.

- Tus llaves - dijo, alargué mi mano y las tomé.

- Gracias - me limité a decir.

- Te llevaré a tu habitación y te dejaré para que te recuperes del viaje. ¿Bajarás a cenar?

- No Charlie, gracias - no podía decirle papá, a los únicos que les había dicho así era a mi verdadero padre y al señor Weasley y a este último no fue hasta después de muchos años de que ellos me cuidaran y se comportaran como mis padres.

- De acuerdo, descansa, mañana comienzas en el instituto - me recordó mientras subíamos a mi ahora habitación (aunque esperaba no por mucho tiempo).

Era muy sencilla, pintada de lila, mi color favorito, había una cama individual a la derecha con sábanas lilas con negro. Al fondo, en una esquina, había una mecedora que (según me explicaron) se suponía estaba ahí desde que era pequeña y a su lado un pequeño escritorio de madera sobre el que se encontraba una computadora portátil blanca. Me había costado horrores aprender a usar ese y otros artefactos muggles que los Dursley no me dejaban usar. A mi izquierda había un Walking Closet (un closet más grande en el que uno puede caminar tranquilamente para escoger la ropa), igual de madera, muy grande.

Fui a la única puerta que aún no había descubierto qué era, lo abrí y quedé impresionada. Era un gran baño, igual al que compartía en casa de los Weasley con Ginny, Hermione y en ocasiones Luna. Me acerqué al espejo y al reflejarme aparecieron ellas del otro lado, como una ventana, ellas comenzaron a saltar y a saludarme como locas, les correspondí el saludo.

- Bella te extrañamos - dijo Herms. Ginny y Luna asintieron de acuerdo.

- Y yo a ustedes. Son increíbles, ¿cómo hicieron esto? - pregunté señalando el espejo.

- Nada complicado, un sencillo hechizo que descubrí leyendo el otro día - dijo Herms.

- Definitivamente Herms, eres la mejor - ella solo sonrió.

- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo es por allá? ¿Hay chicos guapos? - preguntó una emocionada Ginny, yo reí.

- En orden y tranquila. Estoy bien, es demasiado verde y me siento expuesta, y no sé si hay chicos guapos, no he conocido a nadie, solo a Charlie, hasta mañana iré al instituto - ella hizo un lindo puchero -. Lo siento Ginny, no es mi culpa.

- Lo sé, lo siento - dijo derrotada, le sonreí.

- Debemos dejarte Bells, debes prepararte para mañana, te queremos, hablamos después.

- Ok, las amo - me despedí con la mano.

Después de la plática relajante con las chicas me di una ducha y me puse el pijama. Al terminar me metí rápidamente a la cama y dejé que el sueño me venciera, entregándome a los brazos de Morfeo.

- ¿Isabella? Isabella – escuché que decían a modo de estar pensando o tratando de recordar.

- Sí estúpido, Isabella, Isabella Potter inútil – dijo una voz silbante.

- No señor, no sé nada de Isabella Potter, nunca en mi vida oí ese nombre - lo miré a los ojos y me di cuenta de que no sabía nada de Potter, pero noté que sabía de una Isabella, Isabella Swan.

Debía encontrar a esa muggle, pero antes acabaría con su hermano y con el inútil muggle que tenía enfrente. Levanté mi brazo, saqué mi varita de debajo de mi manga y apunté al muggle que tenía enfrente.

Avada Kedavra - un resplandor verde inundé la habitación, bajé la varita y salí de ahí. Siempre era lo mismo, todos esos inútiles eran inservibles y siempre tenían ese final.

Me desperté muy agitada en mi habitación de Forks, él iba detrás de Harry, Dumbledore debía saberlo… pero seguramente ya lo sabría, me volví a recostar y me dormí.

De lo siguiente que fui consiente fue de un pequeño repiqueteo en un cristal, levanté la vista y miré de dónde provenía. Había un extraño pájaro fuera de mi ventana dando de picotazos en ella, me levanté y fui hacia ella para abrirle.

Era Fawkes, el fénix de Dumbledore, y traía una carta atada en la pata.

**HOLA! Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, no me maten, la única excusa que tengo es que mi vida es un completo desastre, pero esta vez la culpa es compartida, Ayla, mi beta también tardo un buen tiempo en renviarme el archivo.**

**Para los que preguntaron, no FF no les mintió diciéndoles que había nuevo capitulo, fue un error mio y volví a subir el capitulo anterior.**

**Gracias a mi beta Ayla, no importa cuanto te hallas tardado en devolverme el capitulo.**

**Besos**

**Camila**

**Sé que no lo merezco pero habrá algún Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: Ningún personaje es mio, todos son de las grandes Stephenie Meyer y J.K. Rowling yo solo los uso para desahogarme un rato**

**Summary: Bella debe huir del mundo mágico por petición de Dumbledore y la orden, viajara a Forks a resguardarse del peligro sin esperar lo que se encontrara hay ¿Qué pasara cuando ella deba volver y luchar junto a su hermano el Elegido? ¿Edward le perdonara el que ella le haya mentido sobre quien era? ¿La apoyara en los peligros que se le vienen?**

**Tuve un pequeño error en la redacción, volví a subir el capítulo.**

**Capitulo 3: Hola Forks**

Acaricie la cabeza de Fawkes y el cerro los ojos ante eso, le desate la carta y le di su comida antes de abrirla:

_Querida Marie:_

_Todos estamos bien, algo deprimidos por tu partida pero bien._

_Las clases en Hogwarts comienzan la semana que viene, espero te dejen venir a tomar clases con nosotros._

_No te preocupes por cornamenta él esta bien, comprende que tuviste que irte._

_Responde mañana en la noche, quiero saber como te va_

_Te quiere_

_Alu_

_P.D. Debes hablar con los Cullen, conoce a Carlisle y dile quien eres, él ya sabe de ti me he comunicado antes._

Termine de leer la carta, era de Dumbledore alias "Alu", había entendido el punto de la carta: Quédate, te extrañamos y Voldemort no tocara a Harry, aparte de que quería que me acercara a unos tales "Cullen" y unos de ellos lo conocía, mire el reloj que estaba en mi tocador: las 6 am.

Se preguntaran por que yo tenía una relación tan informal con Dumbledore, bien se los explicare, conmigo era de esa manera debido a que él era mi padrino, mis padres querían mucho a Dumbledore, fueron muy amigos cuando ellos estaban vivos, lo admiraban y lo respetaban, por ello decidieron que el sería mi padrino, iba a ser Lupin, pero este se negó, debido a su condición, por ello mi relación con Dumbledore es diferente a la que él tiene con Harry.

Me vestí, un pantalón de mezclilla, una remera negra de manga larga y unos converse del mismo color, al terminar baje a la cocina, Charlie ya se había ido a trabajar, debía apurarme, no tenía auto y debía ir caminando al instituto. **Nota mental: comprar un auto.**

No tenía hambre así que tome una manzana, mi mochila y salí de la casa.

Al estar cerrando la puerta me percate de que había una lechuza en el porche, era la lechuza de Harry, Hedwig, y traía un paquete con ella.

-Hola pequeña- dije acariciándola- ¿Qué traes ahí?- desate el paquete y lo abrí, quede impresionada, dentro venía un celular junto con una nota, la levante.

_Querida Marie:_

_Espero que te guste tu regalo, tiene un toque de magia._

_Te quiere._

_Canuto_

Saque una hoja de mi mochila y escribí.

_Canuto:_

_Gracias eres el mejor, te quiero y los extraño._

_Besos_

_Marie_

Ate la hoja a la pata de Hedwig y después de darle un poco de comida que tenía en la mochila deje que se fuera a mi habitación, a descansar un poco, antes de levantar el vuelo para regresar a la Madriguera, recogí la caja y al sacar el celular vi la hora 7:45.

Diablos.

Tenía 15 minutos para llegar al instituto, baje corriendo las escaleras del porche y comencé a correr para llegar a tiempo al instituto.

No fue difícil encontrar el instituto de Forks. Llegue en 10 minutos a la velocidad a la que iba, sí, soy algo rápida.

Al entrar al estacionamiento (ya estaban todos ahí) no hubo alma en el que no volteara a verme, supongo que no están acostumbrados que alguien llegue corriendo.

Paré frente a lo que parecían ser las oficinas, tomando mis cosas y dándome ánimos por última vez camine con paso decidido a ese lugar.

Entre en una habitación blanca y con muchas plantas, estúpidos muggles ¿Qué no les bastaba todo el bosque?, en fin, al fondo y detrás de algo como mostrador, había 4 escritorios y en uno de ellos una señora bajita y regordeta, carraspee haciendo que ella levantase la vista y se fijase en mi.

-Oh! Perdóname, no te escuche entrar cariño- le sonreí, la verdad se parecía un poco a la señora Weasley- dime ¿Qué se te ofrece?- pregunto acercándose al mostrador, o barra, o lo que sea eso.

-Soy nueva, mi nombre es Isabella Swan-

-Ah… si claro- dijo como anonada, después de sacudir la cabeza volviendo al presente comenzó a revolver entre unos papeles que estaban sobre la barra- Por aquí están, bien- me extendió varios papeles- estos son tu horario de clases, un justificante y un mapa del instituto, deberás entregar el justificante aquí mismo, al finalizar el día, por cierto espero te esté gustando Forks.

-Gracias- sonreí- hasta luego- salí de ahí.

Me dirigí a una banca y me senté a tratar de memorizar el mapa y no tener que sacarlo durante el día.

-¿Bella?- pregunto alguien frente a mi provocando que alzara la vista, frente a mí había una chica más alta que yo, con el cabello y los ojos negros, traía unas gafas y tenía rasgos orientales, la reconocí en seguida.

-¿Angela?- asintió- ¿Angela Weber?- volvió a asentir, le sonreí y me paré para ir a abrazarla, ella me correspondió- WOW!- dije al separarnos- ¿Hace cuanto que no nos veíamos?-

-3 años, creo- dijo sonriendo- Hay mucho que platicar…

-Pero este no es el lugar indicado para hacerlo- complete, asintió.

-En el almuerzo te llevare a un lugar anti-muggles- ambas reímos- y hoy te iras a quedar a mi casa, un poco de magia no te hará mal- fruncí los labios.

-Hoy tengo que buscar a un tal Carlisle Sullen, Cellen…

-Cullen- me corrigió.

-Ese ¿lo conoces?-

-Te lo contare después, es una familia interesante- asentí- mira- señalo la entrada del aparcamiento- sus hijos, todos adoptados-

Me volví a donde me señalaba, un auto plateado apareció a la vista de todos, era muy ostentoso, Angela llamo mi atención jalando de mi brazo, sacudí la cabeza y la mire, no sé que había en esos Cullen que en cuanto vi el auto mi mente grito: PELIGRO.

-Hablaremos de eso después- susurro Ang, asentí- ¿Qué clase tienes ahora?- mire mi horario.

-Literatura- dije frunciendo los labios.

-Genial, yo también, vamos- me jalo del brazo y sonreí ante su entusiasmo dejándome arrastrar sin volver la vista al auto de nuevo.

Las clases fueron realmente aburridas, no entendía nada de lo que decían y cada vez que los maestros me preguntaban algo ponía cara de WHAT? y alguien me soplaba las respuestas, extrañaba las clases en Hogwarts, a esto no le entendía nada.

Al llegar la hora del almuerzo Angela me esperaba afuera del aula de… no tengo idea de como se llamaba esa clase.

-¿Lista?- pregunto sonriendo, asentí- ok, iremos a la cafetería por el almuerzo y luego al lugar que te dije ¿si?- volví a asentir.

Caminamos juntas a la cafetería, Angela me iba contando como era su vida en Forks y me hablaba de las personas que había conocido.

Entramos en la cafetería y fuimos a formarnos para recoger el almuerzo, sentía la mirada de todos sobre nosotras, los que podían se acercaban para oír nuestra conversación por suerte no hablábamos de nada que nos comprometiera, odiaba que la gente se me quedara viendo y ni siquiera trataran de disimularlo, en el mundo mágico todos nos veían a mi y a mi hermano por ser los niños que sobrevivieron y aquí me miraban por ser "la nueva" odiaba que me hubieran mandado a un insignificante pueblito perdido en la nada.

Comenzamos a caminar a la salida de la cafetería pero una chica se puso frente a nosotras muy sonriente, era alta, cabello castaño rubio, ojos cafés y tez blanca.

-Hola Angela- le dijo a mi amiga.

-Jessica- contesto ella asintiendo en su dirección en una clara muestra de que le desagradaba.

-¿Nos presentas?- pregunto señalándome y ajena a la actitud de mi amiga.

-Claro, Bella esta es Jessica, Jessica ella es Isabella- dijo resaltando mi nombre completo.

-Mucho gusto, extendió su mano hacia mi- Jessica Stanley.

-Hola- dije sin tomar su mano en tono despectivo.

-Estoy segura que seremos buenas amigas Bella- contesto, ignorando el hecho de que obviamente no me agradaba.

- No lo creo y solo mis amigos pueden decirme Bella, para ti mi nombre es Isabella.

Sentí una potente mirada sobre mí, voltee a devolverle la mirada y me tope con unos orbes dorados que gritaban curiosidad.

No se porque razón quede prendada de esos ojos, abrí levemente los labios y jadee en busca de aire, cuando separe la vista de esos ojos fue para verlo de arriba a abajo, era alto, delgado, aunque tenia bien formados los músculos, tenia el cabello cobrizo y desordenado, de tal forma que daban ganas de enredar tus manos en el, en pocas palabras era casi igual a Cedric, pero al mirarlo mas detalladamente me sorprendí, tenia todas las características de un vampiro, belleza sobre humana, parecía un Adonis, piel pálida, despertaba mi instinto de sobrevivencia, pero sus ojos eran dorados, señal de que no se alimentaba de humanos, sino de animales.

Me mordí el labio, nerviosa, era bastante guapo y no me quitaba la vista de encima, le temía a los vampiros.

Aparto sus ojos de los míos y sentí su mirada en mi cuerpo junto con la extraña sensación de estar expuesta ante él, al volver sus ojos a los míos los suyos estaban mas oscuros y estaba segura no era de sed. Me ofreció una hermosa sonrisa ladina ¿es que podía ser mas perfecto? Al parecer si.

-Ni los sueñes cariño- dijo Jessica jalándome con más fuerza de la necesaria, haciéndome daño, cuando la mire a la cara había una gran furia en ella.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunte sorprendida.

-Eddie es mío, zorra- me dijo despectivamente.

-¿Eddie?- pregunte extrañada- ¿Quién es Eddie? Yo no conozco a ningún Eddie, soy nueva aquí ¿recuerdas?- me estaba comenzando a enojar, así que respire hondo para tranquilizarme, no debía enojarme, eso tendría repercusiones en mi cabello.

-Eddie es el chico que te comías con la mirada hace un segundo y es mío- dijo remarcando la última palabra.

-Yo no soy tuyo Jessica- dijo una melodiosa voz a mis espaldas, vi a Jessica tragar en seco, estúpida muggle- no lo soy, no lo he sido y nunca lo seré ¿comprendes?- gruño- y no me gusta que me digan Eddie, me llamo Edward ¿Cuántas veces hay que decírtelo para que lo comprendas?- Jessica se puso mas nerviosa- Lárgate de una maldita y buena vez- ella casi salió corriendo, Angela y yo nos reímos.

-Perdón Ang, creo que después de esto nadie querrá sentarse con nosotras- dije sinceramente y sonriéndole a modo de disculpa, notando como toda la cafetería nos veía como si fuéramos una plaga.

-No te preocupes Bells, prefiero estar contigo a con cualquiera de estos idiotas- sonreí esta vez con mas entusiasmo.

-Gracias.

-Si quieren pueden sentarse con nosotros- dijo el vampiro- ¿te gustaría?- pregunto mirándome directamente.

-Cl… claro- tartamudeé- pero, Ang ¿qué dices?- la aludida nos miraba alternando y con cara de espantada.

-Seguro, por mi no hay problema, claro si tus hermanos no les importa- dijo señalando la mesa donde minutos antes él estaba sentado, Edward suspiro.

-No lo se- pareció pensar durante un segundo- pero…- lo que fuera a decir fue interrumpido por una chica como de 1.50 con facciones de duende, el cabello negro, corto y apuntando en diferentes direcciones.

-Edward- dijo con una voz de campanillas.

-Alice- contesto él.

-¿Nos presentas?- pregunto ella señalándolos.

-Claro enana, como si no lo fueras a hacer tú- ella rodo los ojos.

-Alice Cullen, mucho gusto- extendió su mano hacia mi- soy la hermana de Edward.

-Mucho gusto, Alice- dije tomando su mano, estaba helada, otra señal de que eran vampiros- soy Isabella Swan, pero llámame Bella odio mi nombre completo, soy nueva en el pueblo y soy vieja amiga de Angela- su sonrisa se extendió aún más.

-¿Entonces vendrán a sentarse con nosotros?- pregunto Edward.

-¿Qué? Eso sería fantástico- dijo Alice dando saltitos y aplaudiendo.

-Claro- dije cohibida ante su entusiasmo.

-Ok, vamos- dijo tomándonos a Ang y a mi del brazo y arrastrándonos a la mesa donde estaban ellos.

Ahí sentados había otros 3 vampiros, 2 chicos y una chica.

-Chicas, les presento a mis hermanos, Emmet Cullen- señalo a un chico alto, con cabello negro, facciones de niño, muy musculoso y muy alto- Jasper Hale, mi novio- sonrió y señalo al otro chico aproximadamente de la estatura de Edward, muy rubio y de complexión mediana- y Rosalie Hale, la novia de Emmet y hermana biológica de Jass- señalo a la chica, era tan hermosa que daba pena mirarla, cabello rubio, alta, delgada y no es que fuera lesbiana pero era increíblemente sexy.

-Chicos- dijo Alice- ellas son Angela Weber, como ya sabrán y Bella Swan, una nueva amiga…- susurro algo más que ni Ang ni yo escuchamos pero provoco que ellos riesen y Edward, que estaba detrás de nosotros bufase.

-Alice- murmuro Edward en tono de advertencia.

-¿Qué?- pregunto ella en un tono inocente que nadie creyó fuera cierto.

Angela me estaba viendo con cara de hay que hay que hablar y rápido, pero yo no podía perder mi oportunidad con los Cullen.

-Tranquila- le susurre a Ang, aunque sabía perfectamente que ellos nos escuchaban, supe que Ang lo entendió como el verdadero significado, "debo hacer esto" y por ello se relajo, aunque no totalmente, pues evitaba cualquier contacto visual con los Cullen.

**¡Hola! Ejem… miren, un árbol okno, lo siento, de verdad lamento haberme perdido todo este tiempo, tenía este cap escrito hace mucho, pero no se sentía totalmente correcto, le faltaban algunas cosas y yo no me sentía cómoda escribiendo, mi tercer año de secundaria fue algo atareado y sumado a que semanas atrás perdí todas mis historias y este cap lo recupere de chiripa, pero bueno, supongo que las excusas no importan ya, espero hayan disfrutado el cap y prometo volver oficialmente a FF.**

**Este cap no fue revisado, ni corregido, perdí a mi beta, se la trago la tierra y no sé dónde está, he ahí otra razón de que no haya actualizado antes, pero por esta razón siéntanse libres de corregir cualquier cosa de mi escritura, lo aceptare.**

**Ya olvide que mas tenía que decirles, así que me despido.**

**Un beso.**

**Camila.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: Ningún personaje es mío, todos son de las grandes Stephenie Meyer y J.K. Rowling yo solo los uso para desahogarme un rato, algunos capítulos contienen spoilers, cualquier cosa que reconozcan es de alguna de las ya antes mencionadas autoras.**

**Summary: Bella debe huir del mundo mágico por petición de Dumbledore y la orden, viajara a Forks a resguardarse del peligro sin esperar lo que se encontrara hay ¿Qué pasara cuando ella deba volver y luchar junto a su hermano el Elegido? ¿Edward le perdonara el que ella le haya mentido sobre quién era? ¿La apoyara en los peligros que se le vienen?**

**Capítulo 4: Conociendo a los Cullen parte I**

-Dinos, Bella, ¿qué te llevo a mudarte a Forks?- preguntó Emmet inocentemente.

-Bueno, es… complicado.

-¿Por qué no intentas ponernos a prueba?- pregunto Alice alegremente.

-Mi mamá se volvió a casar…

-No me parece complicado, más bien aburrido- me interrumpió una claramente altanera Rosalie, era obvio que si yo quería entrar en el círculo de los Cullen, ella no era el medio para lograrlo.

Todos le mandaron miradas asesinas por la interrupción, incluso Ang, aunque no comprendí porque ella.

-Continua Bella, por tu tono deduzco que hay algo más- me insto Jasper tranquilamente.

-Así es, esto sucedió el pasado mes de septiembre…

-Y él no te gusta- me interrumpió Edward tratando de adivinar, solo me reí.

-No es eso, Phil es un buen tipo.

-¿Por qué no te quedaste con ellos?- Emmet parecía un niño interesado en algo que no entiende y al parecer ese algo era yo.

-Phil viaja mucho. Es jugador de béisbol profesional.

-¿Debería sonarnos su nombre?- pregunto el aún interesado Emmet, mire espantada a Angela, no sabía que responder a eso, nunca había conocido a ese Muggle.

-La verdad no tengo idea, solo sé que viaja mucho- ofrecí como pobre excusa, Albus debería haberme dado más información de mis supuestos "padres", sus amigos y familiares; mis familiares ahora.

-Tal vez sea jugador de ligas menores- sugirió Ang para tratar de sacarme del hoyo en el que me metí yo solita, ¿por qué hacían tantas preguntas?

Nadie parecía satisfecho con nuestras respuestas, así que decidí cambiar el tema de conversación y desviarlo de temas peligrosos para un mago que habla con muggles y no tiene idea de ellos (lo cual es mi caso).

-Y ustedes que me dicen, ¿por qué vivir en el aburrido Forks?- ese parecía un buen tema, miré a Ang buscando ayuda

-No es aburrido, es un pueblo tranquilo, pero no aburrido- defendió Emmet a su pueblo amado, Ang no pudo evitar un bufido y yo solté una risita.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿por qué vivir en el lugar más divertido del mundo?- todos rieron.

-A Esme, nuestra madre, le gusta vivir aquí, es más tranquilo que las grandes ciudades.

-Oh! ¿Y a que se dedica su madre?- pregunte, tratando de que hablaran más de su familia, me parecía perfecto que la conversación ahora se tratase de ellos

-Es ama de casa.

-Que bien, ¿y su padre?

-Es doctor en el hospital del pueblo.

-Genial.

Al terminar el almuerzo Angela y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra clase, nos tocaba juntas, Biología, según lo que me decía mi amiga, era algo así como herbolaria, pero para muggles, claro.

Al entrar a clase, Ang fue a sentarse en una mesa que compartía con otro estudiante, no sin antes dirigirme una mirada pidiéndome disculpas por ello, le sonreí para tranquilizarla, no era culpa suya que yo hubiera venido tan de repente y tan avanzado el año, para mi buena fortuna, todos los asientos estaban ocupados, excepto uno, mi futuro compañero de laboratorio aun no llegaba. Me dirigí al escritorio del profesor de la materia, un tal profesor Banner, este me firmo el comprobante y me entrego un libro, claramente me mando a sentar al asiento que estaba vacío, me senté en la silla que estaba cerca del pasillo central, poco antes que el timbre sonara, sentí como alguien se paraba frente mío, así que levante la cabeza y me encontré con unos orbes dorados que ya había visto antes, Edward sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida tan hermosa que tenía, pero con un brillo burlón en los ojos.

-Creo que te adueñaste de mi lugar- me dijo.

-¿Qué?- pregunte algo confundida, el señalo la silla donde me sentaba.

-Ese era mi lugar hasta que llegaste- contesto sentándose a mi lado.

-Ups! Si quieres me cambio de sitio- sugerí, avergonzada, ¿cómo se suponía que yo supiera que ese era su lugar?

-No, no importa, si lo quieres, es tuyo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Vale…- el señor Banner interrumpió mi intento de arreglar las cosas, el vampiro se sento a mi lado.

La clase fue sobre anatomía celular, tome notas cuidadosamente, no tenía idea de lo que el profesor me estaba hablando, pero eso dejaba de ser una novedad para mí.

El timbre sonó justo en el momento en que el señor Banner estaba haciendo su ronda de preguntas cerca de donde estaba sentada y respire con alivio, no estaba lista para hacer el ridículo también en esa clase y enfrente de Edward.

-¿No te gusta la biología?- sonreí al escuchar su pregunta, si él supiera.

-No es eso, siento un desagrado general por todas las materias impartidas en el instituto.

-¿Y eso?- pregunto extrañado.

-Bueno- me encogí de hombros- las encuentro poco interesantes y bastante difíciles, no tengo ninguna duda que mis calificaciones se irán por la borda este semestre, soy un asco en esto.

-Si quieres yo podría darte tutoría.

-Me gustaría- sonreí, acercarme a ellos iba a ser más fácil de lo que creía- pero me temo que tendrás que darme tutoría para todas las materias.- Edward al parecer no pudo evitar la carcajada que salió de sus labios.

-No hay problema, ¿qué te parece empezar hoy?, puedo ir a tu casa.

-Lo de hoy está bien, pero no creo que mi casa sea lo mejor, aún está llena de cajas, no he logrado desempacar todo y no hay espacio para nada, pero ¿qué tal la tuya?- una pobre excusa, lo sé, pero debía llegar rápido a su padre.

-Bien, entonces paso por ti dos horas después de salir, ¿te parece?- sonreí, que fácil era conseguir lo que quería.

-De acuerdo- asentí, luego el salió del salón y yo seguí recogiendo mis cosas.

-¿Isabella Swan?- escuche una voz masculina llamarme.

-Bella- corregí alzando la vista- ¿tú eres?

-Mike Newton- se presentó tendiéndome la mano, la cual yo tome, era un chico guapo, rubio, con el cabello cuidadosamente arreglado- ¿necesitas ayuda para llegar a tu siguiente clase?

-Me toca gimnasia y creo que puedo encontrarla, pero gracias- conteste educadamente.

-Es también mi siguiente clase, podemos ir juntos- dijo emocionado.

-Bells, ¿vendrás a mi casa está noche?- cuestiono Ángela llegando sorpresivamente.

-En la noche probablemente Ang, pero no prometo nada, Edward se ofreció a darme tutoría con las materias y voy a verlo hoy, no sé a qué hora quedaré libre y mañana hay clases.

-Vale, entonces supongo que te veo mañana- dijo Ang un poco desanimada.

-Seguro y gracias por todo hoy, te extrañaba Ang- le sonreí amigablemente, a pesar de que se alejó del mundo mágico, seguía siendo una gran persona protectora de aquello a lo que nunca podremos renunciar, la magia misma.

-Yo también los extrañe, a todos- dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica- te veo mañana, no llegues tarde.

-Si mamá, te llamare esta noche- le prometí, antes de salir del salón.

Fui hasta el gimnasio acompañada de Mike, era un chico encantador, si eras una persona que puede llegar a idolatrar a alguien y dejarlo acaparar toda la conversación, aunque debo admitir que fue un alivio no tener que hablar de una vida que nunca he tenido.

Cuando íbamos a entrar al gimnasio me preguntó.

-Oye, ¿qué hiciste para lograr que Cullen te dirigiera la palabra?- lo mire extrañada.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Nunca lo vi dirigirle la palabra a nadie para algo más que cortesía, pero parecía que le agradabas y eso es algo extraño.

-No lo sé- dije riendo- solo fui yo misma- sí, claro.

Entre al gimnasio dejando a Mike un poco noqueado, él estaba claramente interesado, pero no era lo suficientemente no muggle para mí, ¡jajaja! La verdad eso no importa, aunque hubiera sido el mejor mago del mundo, no me gustaba en lo absoluto.

El entrenador Clapp, el profesor de Educación física, me consiguió un uniforme, pero no me obligó a vestirlo para la clase de aquel día, lo cual me fue de maravillas, como fingir ser descoordinada cuando se cómo volar arriba de una escoba y les apuesto que todos estos muggles se hubieran caído en los primeros 20 segundos.

Al fin sonó la campana que indicaba el final de las clases. Me dirigí lentamente a la oficina para entregar el comprobante con las firmas. Había dejado de llover, pero el viento era más frío y soplaba con fuerza. Me envolví con mis propios brazos para protegerme.

Entre a la oficina, avance hacia el escritorio y le entregué a la señora Cope el comprobante de asistencia con todas las firmas.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido el primer día, cielo? —me preguntó de forma maternal, recordándome a mi propia madre.

-Bien- conteste no tan segura, no me gustaba recordar a mis padres, me hacía pensar en todo lo que jamás tuve, hasta que conocí a la señora Weasley, que nos trató a Harry y a mí como a sus propios hijos.

Camino a casa pensando en todo y en nada, venia tan distraída que no caí en la cuenta de que había un volvo plateado estacionado en el camino de entrada hasta que no lo tuve delante y no pude ir directamente a la puerta por su presencia. Mire al porche de la casa y encontre a Edward Cullen sentado en las escaleras de este.

-Pensaba esperarte en el estacionamiento, pero tenía que llevar a mis hermanos a casa primero- me dijo cuando me pare delante suyo.

-¿Y en que puedo ayudarte Edward?- le pregunte confundida, no teníamos asuntos que arreglar ¿o sí?

-Te prometí que te ayudaría a ponerte al corriente con las clases y te dije que te recogería en 2 horas- contesto algo nervioso y sonreí recordando que soy pésima en la escuela muggle, pero aun así debía acercarme a su padre.

-Oh! Claro, ando un poco distraída.

-Sí, entonces vamos a mi casa.

-Claro, solo déjame entrar a dejar mis cosas y dejarle una nota a Charlie- él asintió.

-Te espero en el auto- dijo en cuanto empezó a caminar en dirección al mismo.

Agradecí en silencio que no me acompañara dentro de casa pues descubriría que no está en absoluto desordenada y corriendo tome mis cosas necesarias junto con la carta de Dumbledore y le deje una nota a Charlie en la encimera.

**¡Hola, hola!**

**Estoy viva, no voy a dar más excusas y no prometo actualizar dentro de poco, solo digo que pase lo que pase no abandonare esta historia y seguiré actualizando, aunque sea de poquito en poquito, este cap lo tenía planeado más largo, por eso no actualice en un principio, pero como la otra parte no salía decidí no hacerlas seguir esperando y darles un poco más.**

**Estoy escribiendo otra historia, pero he decidido no subirla hasta que esté terminada, es lo mejor.**

**Un beso enorme para las que me han dejado review y las que me tienen en alertas y favoritos y gracias a mi amiga Rojo por ayudarme con la revisión del cap.**

**Besos **

**Camila**


End file.
